Elastic polyester resins made of certain ordered block copolymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,023,192 and 3,954,689.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,624 discloses elastomeric properties obtained in polyesters having branched chain compounds in their structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,279 relates to polyesters having side chains therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,001 relates to elastomeric copolyester resins which can be made into films, fibers, and molded products.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,763,109 and 3,766,146 relate to copolyesters having long chain ester units and short chain ester units therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,272 relates to a condensation polyester having an affinity for basic type dyes wherein the polyester contains a sulfonate group in the form of a metallic salt, said sulfonate group being a substituent of a repeating radical.
None of the above prior art patents disclose elastomeric copolyester resins which have high melt strength and which are capable of being blow-molded. Moreover, they lack any suggestion of a polyester containing an ionic component made from the specific compounds set forth herein.